A Life Worth Living
by Oh-So-Vogue
Summary: Hermione decides to take her own life on the Astronomy Tower. Before she succedes, however, Snape finds her and teaches her what could be her most important lesson yet. CHAPTER ONE REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: So, I don't own Harry Potter or any related titles. They belong to JKR. Not me. Although, they would make a nice birthday present….

**A Life Worth Living**

Hermione Granger sat alone in her painfully empty Head Girl's dorm. She wondered, she worried, but most of all, she waited. Harry and Ron were off to God knows where looking for the remaining horcruxes, unable to tear herself away from her studies, she was left alone at Hogwarts. Sure, Ginny was there, but it just wasn't the same. Ginny was popular and interested in makeup and clothes. She was everything Hermione wasn't. So, Hermione was left alone, waiting for Harry to send word about what was happening. He had promised he would.

Suddenly, Hermione could see a white figure against the midnight blue sky, headed straight for her window. A flame of hope ignited within her, reopening that desperate longing for news. Eager, she quickly opened her window for Hedwig to enter the room. As the snowy owl landed, Hermione sensed a feeling of dread. Thinking she was simply overexcited, she gave the owl a bit of water and untied the letter from her leg. Hedwig flew away immediately, seeming to want to be anywhere but with Hermione. Too excited and apprehensive, she quickly unrolled the letter.

Miss Hermione Granger

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Head Girl's Dormitory

We regret to inform you of a recent Death Eater attack upon your parents' home. Unfortunately, they did not survive. The house was also destroyed. Your muggle police have been informed that the cause of death was cardiac arrest. We are sorry for your loss.

Sincerely,

Alice Woodrow

Muggle-Worthy Excuse Office

Ministry of Magic

Hermione couldn't believe it! _How could her parents be dead? No, they couldn't be. _Hermione was in a fit of rage, destroying everything in sight. Reductos and other harmful spells were flying everywhere. Her energy was spent, she laid down on her bed and cried. She cried for her dead parents, she cried for Harry, and she cried for Dumbledore. Most people didn't know that she Dumbledore were so close, he would offer her advice, and she would ask him about difficult spells or charms. She began to calm down. _I need somewhere to think and be alone._ Suddenly, it hit her. The Astronomy Tower. Her Head Girl position allowed her to be out at night, and it was the perfect place to be right now. No one was up there. Hermione didn't bother to grab her coat; she just left, somehow forgetting her wand on her bed. Little did she know that someone was following her.

Hermione was sitting on the edge of the Astronomy Tower wall, thinking.

"Harry and Ron are probably out there having a butterbeer, laughing at me. 'Why didn't Hermione come with us?' 'Because she can't detach herself from a book even if was glued onto her back!'" She could just imagine them laughing at her, having so much fun without her.

"Why did those fucking bastards have to kill my parents?!?! What did they ever do to them?! To them, it's a fucking sport!" Hermione burst out in tears, for once just letting all of her emotion out, instead of just hiding her pain from anyone else around her. For once, she didn't want to be the strong one.

She felt as if her whole world was crashing down. Her life no longer meant anything, _If there's anything my father taught me about life, it's that no one gets out alive. Why bother prolonging the inevitable? _She had made her decision, she was going to take her own life, as the death eaters had so _lovingly_ taken her parents'.

Hermione stood on the edge, about to kill herself, when she noticed it was raining. _Perfect weather to fit my mood. _She jumped, she felt herself falling, when a hand caught her and pulled her roughly to his warm chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Miss Granger?" asked the voice of Severus Snape. Surprisingly, his tone was warm.

"What? Can't a girl kill herself in peace?" She had seriously hoped to go on uninterrupted.

"No. Now tell me why you saw it fit to take your own life."

"Why do you care?" Her tone was cold.

"Because, Miss Granger. Just leave it at that. Now answer the question."

"Fine! If you care that fucking much, I'll tell you. My parents were just killed, by Death Eater scum no less, my friends abandoned me, and everyone else just doesn't give a damn about me. Happy?" Anger filled her voice.

"No, Hermione, I'm not. I know what your going through, and don't even begin to tell me that I don't. The Death Eaters tortured my mother, as punishment for my fool of a father's actions. I had no friends during my school years, everyone hated me then and they do now. Don't choose the path I chose, Hermione. Don't let your emotions get the best of you, vengeance may seem like the best choice, but it's not worth risking a life with _so _much potential.

**A/N: I have written two endings. They will be posted ASAP. If you want a tragic ending, choose ending one. If you want a romantic ending, choose ending two. If you don't want either, just leave the rest up to your imaginations. Both endings will be posted at the same time, so you needn't worry about reading the wrong one if you have read this note. **


	2. Ending One

Ending One – Tragic(ish)

"Yeah, right. Six years of telling me I'm an 'insufferable know-it-all' and you suddenly say I have potential?!"

"I had my reasons back then, but I still believed that you had the most ambition and ability of all the dunderheads I've ever had the displeasure of teaching. Your parents' death was bound to happen someday. What did you expect? You're Harry Potter's best friend. Yes, he is still your friend. As is Weasley. Don't you understand Hermione? It's too risky for them to communicate freely with you. Do you want Voldemort to find them? I would think not. Why do you think people hate you? This sounds a bit cliché, but they're just jealous of you. You're smarter than them and they feel insolent and intimidated by that. Now, tell me, do you still want to kill yourself?" Snape replied.

"Yes, I do."

"Hermione, there are better ways to die. Not that I'm condoning your death wish, but if Minerva asks, I simply _forgot_ to put up the wards on my personal stores, and _unfortunately_ mentioned in class that there was a potion in there that if taken, will cause immediate, painless death."

"Thank you, sir. You needn't worry about me telling her. I trust that you will say nothing as well?"

"How could I? From this point on, this event never happened in my memory. It may interest you to know, Miss Granger, that I am a highly skilled Occlumens and Legillimens. Have a nice death, Miss Granger." With that, Snape strode off through the door, leaving Hermione alone to contemplate which class would be her last.

Fin

**A/N: What did you think? Leave a review and tell me!**


	3. Ending Two

Ending Two – Romantic(ish)

"Yeah, right. Six years of telling me I'm an 'insufferable know-it-all' and you suddenly say I have potential?!"

"I had my reasons back then, but I still believed that you had the most ambition and ability of all the dunderheads I've ever had the displeasure of teaching. Your parents' death was bound to happen someday. What did you expect? You're Harry Potter's best friend. Yes, he is still your friend. As is Weasley. Don't you understand Hermione? It's too risky for them to communicate freely with you. Do you want Voldemort to find them? I would think not. Why do you think people hate you? This sounds a bit cliché, but they're just jealous of you. You're smarter than them and they feel insolent and intimidated by that. Now, tell me, do you still want to kill yourself?" Snape replied.

"Sort of. Professor, this may sound a bit cliché, but it's true. You've given my life a different meaning. You've made it worth living." She leaned up and gave him chaste kiss. "Thank you, sir."

Snape was caught unawares by her light kiss. For once in his life, he felt…loved.

"You're welcome. This may seem a bit sudden after the events that just took place, but would you like a cup of tea? The _wonderful_ house elves keep the kitchen open all night. And I happen to know that something as strange as tickling a pear will open up the kitchens."

"Yeah, tea would be nice." Hermione said as she smirked to herself. She remembered Harry and Ron always sneaking into the kitchens late at night.

Snape extended his arm for her to take. She did and they made their way down to kitchens.

Fin

**A/N: What did you think? Leave a review and tell me!**


	4. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, all characters are used in a fictitious manner and are in no way associated with Ms. Rowling, save for for the fact that they belong to her and I am merely borrowing them. You get what I mean.

Sorry for anyone who thought this was a new chappie!


End file.
